


[HP/LV] 生活在别处

by Albertine1900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertine1900/pseuds/Albertine1900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In each life some rain must fall, some days must be dark and dreary.<br/>　　——Herry Wadsworth Longfellow: the Rainy Day<br/>每个生命中,有些雨必将落下,有些日子注定要阴暗惨淡。<br/>　　——亨利·沃兹沃斯·朗费罗《雨天》</p><p> </p><p>本文背景：哈利和老伏早已在一起生活多年，赫敏和罗恩的两个娃儿也已上霍格沃茨，其他内容基本遵循“19年后”的原著。伪·中年危机。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Rain Must Fall

In each life some rain must fall, some days must be dark and dreary.  
——Herry Wadsworth Longfellow: the Rainy Day

每个生命中,有些雨必将落下,有些日子注定要阴暗惨淡。   
——亨利·沃兹沃斯·朗费罗《雨天》

哈利坐在嘈杂的酒吧的一角，沉思着自己为什么要答应罗恩在这么个地方见面。

别误解了他的意思。哈利并不排斥酒吧，恰恰相反，他经常和韦斯莱夫妇在周末聚一聚、喝两杯，只是过去他们都听从赫敏的安排，选个安静、颇有档次的地方，在慵懒的爵士乐的环绕下，聊聊工作、小孩以及各种前尘往事；而不是像这次，罗恩撇开赫敏，单独约哈利出来“喝一杯”，还是在这么个地方，声称要“谈点男人的事。”

哈利低头呷着酒，不安的瞥了瞥邻座的一个年轻女孩（她看上去和罗丝·韦斯莱差不多大）正坐在一个男人的腿上，用嘴巴给男人喂酒；酒吧的另一头，一群男人正围着跳钢管舞的女人大声笑骂；尖锐吵闹的“音乐”（哈利发现人们对音乐的定义发生了重大变化）像一把重锤，砸的哈利头晕眼花。

哈利就这样格格不入的坐在那里，感觉自己就像个突然闯进成人世界的小孩子——尽管他比这里至少一半人都大。一刻钟后，罗恩终于出现了，磕磕绊绊挤过人群，在哈利面前坐下。

“嘿，哥们。”罗恩眉开眼笑。“抱歉来晚了，好不容易才让赫敏放行同意我出来。”

“那你一开始就不该约在这么个地方。”哈利颇恼火的说，同时努力扯开嗓子，盖过四周嘈杂的声音。“这里糟糕透了。”

罗恩似乎没听到，他忙着招呼服务生点酒。“我跟你说，哈利，我这周简直过的生不如死。家里的两个捣蛋鬼吵得不得安生，谢天谢地终于开学了——赫敏说我今天送孩子上火车时表现的过于兴奋。还有部里的工作，说真的，那伙斯莱特林整天到处挑刺，也不看看他们自己把事儿做成个什么样子。哦，谢谢——”罗恩转头接过服务生送来的酒，大大的喝了一口。

“——当然啦，这些都是常态。”罗恩胡乱的挥了挥手。“但我最受不了的是，当我跟赫敏抱怨的时候，她倒义正言辞的说是我工作不上心，今天早上送孩子们走之前，在饭桌上把我奚落了一通。我理解，她的工作也已经够忙的了，但我真受不了她动不动拿我撒气。”

哈利皱着眉头听罗恩抱怨，不喜欢罗恩说起赫敏的口气：“你没跟她吵架吧？我已经受够了这么多年来当你们的和事佬了。”

“当然没有，我只是和你说说而已。不过话说回来，赫敏为什么不能柔和一点呢？她总是操心着她的事业、孩子，唠唠叨叨，对我这个丈夫视而不见。”罗恩边说边看了看四周，眼光落在那个邻座的年轻女孩身上。

哈利顺着罗恩的视线看过去，嗤笑了一声，仰靠在椅背上，右手把玩着已经空了的酒杯：“别像个愣头青一样，罗恩。你的两个孩子都上霍格沃茨了。”

罗恩不甘愿的收回目光，审视着眼前镇定的哈利：“说真的，哈利，你就没有这种感觉么？尤其是你和那个人生活在一起。”罗恩的语调意有所指。

哈利慢慢坐直身体，眼神暗了几分，他几乎预料到，这会是一场极不愉快的对话：“你是指什么？这和伏地魔有什么关系？”

罗恩敏锐的感觉到哈利即将到来的怒气，连忙摆手：“你想哪去了。我是说，作为男人，到了我们这个年龄，难免对一切有些厌倦了——家庭，工作，还有一堆天晓得哪来的琐事。无聊简直可以杀死我们了。麻瓜管这叫什么来着——中年危机？”

哈利放下酒杯，面无表情的看着四周欢笑的人群：“你是看多了麻瓜电视剧，罗恩。”酒吧的二楼不知道发生了什么，传来一声重物坠地的钝响，天花板似乎也随之震了震。

“得了吧，哈利，我们这么多年的朋友，我看的出来。你最近不开心。”罗恩说的果断而狡黠。  
哈利冷冷的扫了罗恩一眼，看着罗恩要了第二杯酒大口喝着。凭着他对罗恩多年的了解，罗恩不久就要醉了，而他现在没心情给罗恩善后。他利落起身，付了酒钱，丢下一句：“太晚了，我先走了。”便大步来到酒吧门口，推门而出。

远处的天空传来雷声，伦敦又要迎来一个雨夜了。

————————

哈利走在伦敦夜间的路上，虽然眼看就要下雨了，他的步子却比平常慢。一辆小车紧贴着人行道驶过，溅起路上的积水，打湿了哈利的大衣的衣角。虽然室外的空气已染上入夜的凉意，哈利的脸颊还沾染着酒吧里甜腻的暖气，连同罗恩那几句不负责任的话。中年危机，多么俗不可耐的、麻瓜式的杞人忧天，是那些恨不得全世界都发疯的影视导演们的幻想产物。哈利愤愤的想着，没注意他不小心蹭到好几个个行人，引来一路怒视。

他有什么可抱怨的呢？作为奥罗部门的负责人，他工作颇为顺心，救世主的身份也让他在官场中处于超然地位；他的朋友们都生活美满，他们常常见面，每周一起喝杯酒，每两周到韦斯莱家、吃已经当祖母的莫莉做的饭；韦斯莱笑话商店良好运营、带领韦斯莱家庭脱贫致富，作为股东的哈利定期收到一笔颇丰的分红；他也喜欢他的那些“侄子侄女”们——也就是韦斯莱家族的孩子们和他自己的教子；看在梅林的份上，他还养了一条黑色的大狗，取名“大脚板”。他有什么不满意的呢？

当然，他知道罗恩所暗示的是他和伏地魔的关系，但他们的关系丝毫没有让他烦心的地方。他们两个再也不像早年那样常常拌嘴了，相反，他们完全称得上“模范夫夫”——正如《女巫周刊》最新评论的那样；每个节日和纪念日他们都互赠礼物；伏地魔常常给他一些作为年长者的良好建议，以应付魔法部里的麻烦事；他们每天都亲吻、有时候做爱——虽然伏地魔腿脚不太灵便，年纪也大了，但哈利认为他们的性生活完美无缺。没错，救世主和黑魔王的爱情故事无论过了多久都惹人八卦，他们也偶尔会收到一些吼叫信，指责他们这对“奸夫淫妇”，但他和伏地魔要是在乎舆论才是见鬼了的事，事实上，他们常常拿这些吼叫信取乐，互相开玩笑，严肃讨论到底谁是奸夫，谁是淫妇。

已经开始下小雨了，行人纷纷打开伞，哈利紧了紧自己的大衣，被路边一群高声叫嚣的年轻人打断了思绪。他目不斜视从他们身边经过，试图抓住被打断的思路的尾巴。

他想到哪了？对了，他和伏地魔的关系。是的，他们的关系毫无问题，罗恩完全在胡扯。但他脑子里的一个阴暗的小角落以背景音乐的方式叫嚣着：“得了吧，罗恩说的没错，你确实不开心。”哈利恼怒的甩甩脑袋，似乎这样就可以把这个想法甩掉似的。雨下大了，哈利摘下眼镜，用袖子擦掉上面的水珠。他抬起头，模模糊糊的看见不远处一对情侣正在雨中热吻。他戴上眼镜，才看清，那对情侣并不年轻，已经很有些年龄了：男人的头有些秃，笔挺的西装遮不住有些发福的身材，而女人的脖颈上有着几道清晰的颈纹，雨水顺着她穿着丝袜的小腿滑下；不知这两人是老夫老妻，还是分别多年的中年人旧情复燃。哈利怀疑是后者。

不知什么原因，在余下的路上，这对情侣的样子一直印在哈利的脑子里，直到他回到格里莫广场12号的门前。雨已经很大了，哈利站在门前的屋檐下，久久的没有进门。除了雨水的冲刷声，空旷的巷子和屋内一样毫无生息。

最终他恨恨的打开门，心想：没错，他们的关系该死的出了问题。


	2. So Much Rain

So much rain, so much life like the swollen sky of this black August. My sister, the sun, broods in her yellow room and won't come out.  
——Derek Walcott: Dark August

这么多的雨水，这么多的生活，正如这黑八月肿胀的天。我的姐妹——太阳在她的黄房间里抱窝不出。   
——沃尔柯特《黑八月》

屋子里很暗，哈利轻手轻脚脱下大衣挂在衣架上，磕磕绊绊摸索到厨房倒了杯酒，想着伏地魔大概已经睡了——之前哈利给他发了个便条，说自己会晚些回来。哈利喝光了酒，才觉得身上暖和了一些。现在天气已经有些凉了，哈利一边把酒瓶放回去，一边心不在焉的想着，不知道伏地魔的腿伤会不会又要发作了。他掏出魔杖，嘟囔了句“荧光闪烁”，小心翼翼的穿过客厅，摸上楼去。到了二楼，他才发现卧室的蜡烛还亮着，看来伏地魔没睡。哈利轻轻推开门，瞬间被卧室的暖气包裹住——壁炉正熊熊燃烧着。

伏地魔坐在他的轮椅上，正在窗边看书，火光在他光洁的脑袋上舞蹈。听到声音，他迅速抬起头，合上书，微微笑着：“你回来了，比我预想的晚一点。”他仔细的打量着哈利，紧接着皱了皱眉头：“你没带伞？至少也要给自己施个‘防水防湿’咒。”

哈利调整了下表情，摸了摸自己湿漉漉的头发，向伏地魔走去：“一点雨而已，没事。不过外面够冷的，这才刚九月。”他走到伏地魔身边，弯下腰轻轻吻了吻伏地魔的脑袋。

伏地魔接受了爱人的吻，但还是伸手握住哈利的手腕，摸了摸他的衬衣：“你穿的太少了，也没用保暖咒。我不得不说，哈利，作为一个巫师，你一点也不懂得怎么用魔法照料自己。说真的，就这样在雨里走回家，简直就像个麻瓜一样不体面。”

哈利心里一笑，这么多年了，伏地魔对麻瓜的蔑视态度倒一点没少，不过哈利也已经学会不去纠正这点，毕竟伏地魔现在没有到处追杀麻瓜不是吗？哈利能容忍爱人的一点偏见，有时候甚至会被伏地魔的一些尖刻言辞逗笑。“你才是那个光着脚到处跑的人，不体面的人是你才对。”

伏地魔佯装怒气瞪了他一会，直到他也和哈利一样笑起来。他拍了拍哈利的脸，就像宠溺儿子的父亲，轻柔说道：“去洗个澡。我也要休息了。”

哈利点点头，帮助伏地魔躺到床上，便转身进了浴室。热水从喷头喷洒出来，雾气也很快弥漫了整间浴室，镜子也模糊起来，让哈利看不到自己的脸。他扯开衬衣，伸手抹去镜子上的雾，仔细端详自己。他看上去其实比实际年龄年轻，头发完好、漆黑，由于很久没有在烈日下打魁地奇了，他的皮肤很白，也没有什么皱纹。只是他的脸庞棱角分明，下巴的胡茬显出一个中年男子的成熟。随着年龄增长，大概也因为伏地魔的影响，他近年来逐渐喜怒不形于色，此刻，他镇定的绿眼睛从境中看着自己。

哈利忽然觉得疲惫。有多少个夜晚是这样的？伏地魔在家，他回家，两人不咸不淡的聊两句哈利的工作和新闻，然后互道晚安，睡觉；第二天又周而复始。家里总是安静的，只有大脚板偶尔的吠声，但最近连大脚板都安静了起来。哈利知道他不能指责伏地魔什么，但有时候他真的羡慕像罗恩和赫敏那样的正常夫妻，甚至羡慕他们的吵嘴——起码房子里会有些声音。

哈利一头钻到热水下，在热水的抚慰下，他僵硬的身体一节一节复活了。他恼怒的用双手洗着头发，想着这个家里可怕的沉默是从什么时候开始的。以前不是这样的！他还记得，二十年前，在他和伏地魔刚刚开始一起生活的时候，那些紧张的、惴惴不安的、甚至是富有诗意的年月。他们会整天呆在家里也不觉得烦闷，伏地魔的任何一个表情——恼怒的、嘲笑的、温柔的——都像是最灿烂的魔法，让哈利无比幸福。哈利最喜欢的，是夜里他们坐在卧室的壁炉旁，伏地魔用他轻柔的声音为他读书。伏地魔坐在轮椅上，就像一个君王坐在他的宝座里那样，哈利则随意的坐在地毯上,脑袋倚在伏地魔的膝盖上。他们最常读的，是一些美妙的童话——别笑，伏地魔威严而文雅的语调让这些童话脱去幼稚的外壳，如同真理般回荡在格里莫广场空旷的屋子里，仿佛如同这栋房子本身那样古老。更重要的是，考虑到他们两人同样悲惨的童年遭遇，一起读童话似乎成了一种仪式，抚慰着两个受伤的、孩子气的灵魂。

伏地魔在朗读过程中，偶尔会停下来插几句刻薄评论，诸如“麻瓜对魔法的描写毫无疑问的显示了他们想象力的匮乏程度”“这个哭哭啼啼的公主还没你长的好看，哈利”“这个故事一看开头就知道结局了，我们还是读《黑魔法兴衰》吧”“哈利，这个毛绒绒小兔子很像你呀”等等，哈利常常一边义愤填膺的抗议他才不像什么小兔子，一边被伏地魔逗的笑弯了眉眼。也就是这段时间里，哈利爱上了伦敦的雨天。雨水敲打着老房子的玻璃窗，像钢琴的琴键般奏出流水似的音乐，雾蒙蒙的天气里，他们的爱情像太阳一样，独一无二。哈利记得，每次伏地魔读到“吻”这个字，都会抬起头，挑着眉，意有所指的看着哈利，薄薄的嘴唇边泛着傲慢的笑意。然后他们会亲吻，咯咯笑着倒在床铺上，哈利会吻遍伏地魔没鼻子的脸，想着没鼻子亲起来就是方便。

但那是很久很久以前的事了。读童话的小孩子会长大，哈利和伏地魔也从那个阶段长大了。他们厌倦了童话，开始一起读些魔法书，主要是伏地魔手把手的教哈利魔法，但这也很快就过去了，他们最终不再一起读书，哈利的工作也逐渐上了正轨，忙碌起来。有的时候，哈利对伏地魔感到歉疚，毕竟伏地魔的双腿行动不便，他也不愿意让公众看到自己在轮椅上的样子，大部分时间只能独自呆在家里。他们的晚餐时间逐渐安静下来，哈利往往要绞尽脑汁寻找话题，餐桌上只有餐具碰撞的声音，以及偶尔伏地魔询问哈利要喝哪种酒。每当他们无话可说之时，哈利会看看桌子那边的伏地魔，他的爱人一如既往的安静、深不可测，如同霍格沃茨千年的湖水，那双红眼睛平静的迎接着哈利的眼光，好像他没感觉到有什么不对劲。哈利最终也会佯装无事移开视线。

哈利关上热水，胡乱擦了擦身体，裹上睡衣，回到卧室。伏地魔已经睡着了，只听见他平稳的呼吸声。哈利摸索着上了床，在伏地魔身边躺下，盖上被子。他听着窗外的雨声，很久没有入睡。


	3. A Tangled Web

Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.  
——Sir Walter Scott: Marmion

当我们初次学会欺骗，我们编织了一张怎样纠结的网。  
——沃尔特·司各特《玛米恩》

哈利坐在办公室里喝着秘书倒的咖啡，百无聊赖的凝视着窗外还在下的雨——当然，魔法部位于地下，雨是气象部门自己造的。哈利的脑子似乎也被这场雨淋湿了，变成了一团浆糊，连咖啡也帮不了他。他还在想昨天晚上的那些心事。

他不是没有努力过。事实上，他不久前曾私底下向赫敏讨教，原原本本的把他的烦心事告诉了赫敏（对待感情问题，赫敏比罗恩可靠的多）。赫敏当时问他：“你们一般在一起聊些什么？除了工作、新闻以外。”哈利当时好好的想了一会，窘迫的回答道：“呃，我们一般不聊什么，我们只是呆在家里……呃……沉默着……”赫敏当时的表情明白无误的向哈利表明，这显然不是个好的回答。赫敏滔滔不绝的说爱人之间的交流有多么重要，然后给了哈利一个建议：“我认为你们应当好好谈一谈，哈利。”

哈利没有告诉赫敏，他认为这个建议相当无用，而且充分显现了赫敏的麻瓜出身背景。麻瓜们——尤其是那些可怕的心理医生们——总认为一切事情都可以开诚布公的谈，坦率的交流，然后一切都有了答案。曾经哈利在战争结束后一段时间，情绪不太稳定，赫敏就硬拉着他去咨询了一个麻瓜心理医生。这场见面以颇不愉快的方式结束：哈利无法忍受一个完全不了解他的陌生人对他问东问西，他也完全不想告诉这个麻瓜他的隐私，而那个医生对其专业知识的傲慢态度最终惹恼了哈利，他冲着那个麻瓜和赫敏大喊大叫了一通，怒气冲冲的摔门而去。

哈利苦笑了一下，思忖着赫敏终究不明白，他和伏地魔的关系是多么特殊。他们能谈些什么呢？他们共同的过去有着太多的痛苦、仇恨、阴霾、死亡，如同房间里的大象，他们都知道大象就在那，但谁也不敢提，只能装作若无其事。稍不留神触碰某个话题或谈到某个死去的人，只会让两人尴尬而痛苦。他们的过去是一团乱麻，满是命运打下的死结；与其徒增痛苦，不如完全将过去置于脑后——这是哈利和伏地魔心照不宣的约定。执意要探寻往事，最终只会把他们两人逼疯，然后执杖相向。

有些问题，没有缘由，也没有答案。即使有答案，也没必要去寻找。就像魔法一样。真相是可怕的，在他11岁的时候邓布利多就告诫过他。

但是没有答案，亦没有安息之日。

_______________

2个月后。

哈利在傲罗部门工作，虽然是部门负责人，但按理说工作内容也就是缉拿罪犯、保卫安全之类，和外交事务一般沾不上边。但哈利担着救世主这一名号，又和魔法部部长本人私交不错，因此各类外交活动、礼仪接待也常常参与一些。比如大小宴会，哈利基本上都会受到邀请——欧洲各国使节很乐意见见英国的救世主兼黑魔王的情人，顺便带些八卦回本国去。这类事情多了后，步入中年的哈利就不再在晚宴上现身了，常常下了班就回家，过着两点一线的单调生活。

但是今天——哈利看着办公桌上又一封来自部长本人的邀请函，颇有些动心。倒不是宴会多么有趣，而是今天来访的客人——德国魔法部——有些意思。哈利早年曾经和德国魔法部合作过几回，处理一些流窜罪犯问题，德国魔法部的高效给他留下了很深的印象，甚至直接促使他回国后对英国魔法部傲罗部队进行了一些改革措施——从学生时代起，哈利就领教过傲罗部队的低效。这回德国魔法部来访，并不是普通的外事访问，而是派了一小队人马在英国驻扎几个月，与英国合作一个跨国项目，旨在规范两国间与跨国罪犯有关的法律、缉拿、审判等事务。两国都对这个项目寄予了很大期望，指望能制定出一套可执行的条款，法国、比利时也在观望。虽说哈利并不直接参与这个项目，他对此倒颇有兴趣，也和伏地魔私下讨论过（伏地魔给出了作为黑魔王的中肯意见：这种欧洲联合只会断了黑巫师的后路！感谢梅林东欧没参与进来！）。

哈利考虑再三，还是给伏地魔发了张便条，告知今晚有公事——哈利没说他是可以不去的。秘书听说他要参加晚宴，赶忙替他准备好礼服长袍——哈利的决定下的太晚了，距晚宴开始没多久，而秘书坚持要求哈利打扮梳洗整齐再走。就这样哈利匆匆忙忙赶到宴会厅，但当他推开门的一瞬间，他后悔了。

这是个舞会。

轻快的舞曲和浸染了暖气的笑声迎面扑来，哈利在内心责骂自己一万遍为什么不先问问宴会究竟是什么形式。人的早年遭遇容易留下终身阴影，尤其是当人心智不成熟的时候的遭遇。四年级那场灾难般的舞会让哈利此后坚决不踏入舞场一步，而在舞会里傻站着显然是不甚得体的。就在哈利考虑着趁没人注意赶紧撤时，魔法部部长眼尖的瞅到哈利，他一边高声喊着哈利的名字一边快步向哈利走来，一手端着酒杯一手伸来抓住哈利的胳膊，几乎拉着他向几个德国人走去，同时低声在哈利耳边说道：“别想跑，哈利，我一个人根本应付不了这些德国人。他们似乎对你挺感兴趣的，你可得帮我顶一下。”

哈利心里叫苦，但面上还是整理出一副镇定自若的神气，对着面前的3个德国人自我介绍：“哈利·波特，傲罗指挥部负责人。”几个德国人倒好像是一看到哈利就猜出他是谁了，其中一个看似是头儿的用相当标准的英语回答：“大名鼎鼎的哈利波特，真是荣幸！”——虽然他的表情像核桃一样干巴巴，让哈利不可抑止的想起来老克劳奇——紧接着是一串无聊且毫无意义的互相介绍，事实上哈利根本记不住那些拗口的德国名字。哈利倒是很想找个德国人谈谈他们关于这个项目的看法，但他恼火的发现，他的名声在欧陆被传的很不妙：这些德国人似乎认定哈利只是个英国吉祥物，和伏地魔的关系更是只会引来一阵微妙的窃笑。总之，和哈利交谈过的德国人都不约而同的答非所问，对哈利的询问报以降贵纡尊的微笑。

哈利就这样再次重现了四年级舞会的悲剧——一个人在角落里喝酒。随着宾客逐渐增多，两国官员也不再拘束，宴会厅里更加热闹，到处都是三三两两的人在交谈、欢笑。哈利冷眼看着一切，脑子里不断回想着伏地魔曾告诫他的：“不要太在乎其他人的看法，伟大总会引来嫉恨和谎言。”哈利当然不认为自己称得上伟大，但他现在得用爱人的话让自己冷静下来，否则指不定他会揪住某个德国官员痛揍一番。

“这是哪位英俊的骑士，如此愤世嫉俗、蔑视世人？”熟悉的声音打断了哈利的自怨自艾，他微微一笑，转头向走来女士问好：“赫敏，别开我的玩笑。”

哈利居然忘了，赫敏作为精通法律条文的专家，当然会被邀请到这来。赫敏身着件低胸黑色天鹅绒长裙，裙子上缀着低调但精致的威尼斯花边，没有佩戴什么首饰，头发漂亮的绾在一起——虽然岁月在她的眼角留下了痕迹，但哈利认为赫敏仍然是非常美的。赫敏笑吟吟的接过哈利递给她的酒：“我没开玩笑，你刚才盯着人群的眼神简直可以媲美阿瓦达索命咒。怎么，有人惹你生气了？”

哈利轻哼一声，瞥了眼周围的德国人，不作答。赫敏心下了然，免不了为好友受到的待遇皱了眉头：“真是无理。这些欧洲人……”大概是怕被人偷听了去，赫敏及时掐住话头，想着怎么让哈利高兴点。“既然来了，哈利，我们还是去跳舞吧，这么傻站着也不好。”紧接着又狡黠一笑：“你从来没请过我跳舞，哈利，这可说不过去。”

哈利有点愣住了，刚想拒绝，但余光瞥见部长朝他走来，哈利担心部长又要让他和德国人谈话，于是利落放下酒杯，微微躬身，向赫敏伸出右手。赫敏倒有点吃惊于哈利的爽快，但很快将手搭在哈利的臂上，随他走进舞场。

大厅里放的的音乐换了，踏着文雅而节奏分明的巴洛克曲调，哈利和赫敏在舞场中旋转。前进一步、后退一步、前进、交叉、旋转，音乐齐整、光滑、流畅、精致,如同抛物线一般在大厅里划过，舞场里充盈着甜蜜的忧郁的气息，哈利和赫敏在音乐的怀抱里默默无言。哈利逐渐放松下来，一晚上的怒气也逐渐消解，他领着赫敏转着圈儿，恍惚间想起邓布利多在很早很早以前说过：“音乐比我们在这做的一切都更有意义。”

赫敏的视线刚及哈利的下巴，她微微仰头，看到哈利因紧张而抿紧的嘴唇、直挺的鼻梁、森林般的绿眼睛，哈利也低头看着她，为自己笨拙的舞技露齿而笑。已为人母的赫敏怀着酸楚的柔情想着：这么多年了，哈利仍像一个孩子。

不远处，一位金发青年把玩着手里的酒杯，醇厚的佳酿在火光的挑逗下流光溢彩。


	4. Amour

Le beau valet de coeur et la dame de pique, Causent sinistrement de leurs amours défunts.  
——Charles Baudelaire: Spleen

英俊的红桃侍者和黑桃皇后，正阴沉的诉说着逝去的爱情。  
——波德莱尔《忧郁》

伏地魔不喜欢冬天。

人们似乎对黑魔王们抱有一种陈腐的成见，相信黑魔王们热爱黑暗寒冷、吃人肉喝人血、住在用头骨建成的房子里——伏地魔对此嗤之以鼻。在伏地魔看来，这些成见来自于多数人的愚蠢无用和想象力的匮乏，当然，也来自于那些千篇一律的童话故事——天知道在他读过那么多童话后，连他自己也差点相信自己吃过人肉了。

但事实上，伏地魔虽然不知道其他黑魔王怎样，他自己是喜欢暖和的——也许是出于蛇类的本能。尤其是他双腿瘫痪之后，每到冬天，旧伤就会疼起来。疼痛并不剧烈，但仿佛被压扁了般无限绵长，从腿骨蔓延到腰背、逐渐又蔓延到全身神经、直达脑部，让他无法正常思考活动，他只能盖着毯子呆在卧室里的壁炉边，这一切让他懊恼。

在天气还暖和的时节，他偶尔也会自己推着轮椅出门，多数时候是“探望”他的食死徒们，提醒一下他们主子还在，当然，他也很享受恐吓仆人的快感。更少的情况下，他会在家接待一些“客人”，都是他早年相识的一些黑巫师，关心一下最新魔法理论研究。不过他知道哈利不喜欢家里聚集着一帮黑巫师老头子，所以后来他改为与其他人通信联系。他最享受的，还是哈利休长假的时候，他们会一起出游，到欧洲大陆去，伏地魔会领着哈利见识各种奇妙魔法，哈利孩子般的兴奋和赞美总能让他得意万分。

但是现在，冬天再一次到处肆虐，他不得不困在卧室里，独自承受疼痛和恼怒。

是的，独自。哈利再一次加班。

伏地魔不知道哈利为什么要加这么多班，尤其是最近。哈利解释说是因为英德合作的那个项目，但伏地魔知道哈利并不负责法律事务，即使作为救世主，哈利象征性的出席几次也就行了，没必要天天为此加班。伏地魔不喜欢这样，但无论他多么傲慢，他也不得不承认他很依赖哈利。爱人的陪伴总能让他感觉好受点，尤其是在这样的漫漫冬夜里，即使他们都不说话，腿上的钝痛也能被甜蜜的空气一一化解。伏地魔并不常常向哈利说什么甜言蜜语，但哈利以他孩子气的固执坚持认为伏地魔有种“严肃的浪漫”——伏地魔不打算纠正这个看法，毕竟他能和一个可以当他孙子的男孩谈恋爱，这确实已经够浪漫的了。

他低头看了看膝头摊开的一本书，有几页被他折了角做记号，这是本关于巫师国际法的历史资料，他想也许能够为哈利正在参与的项目提供点帮助。是的，作为一名黑巫师，他不喜欢这个联合打击跨过罪犯的项目，但他不想给哈利出什么难题。哈利这些年为他做出的牺牲，他都看在眼里，他也知道欧洲舆论暗地里是怎么议论哈利的。伏地魔叹了口气，百无聊赖的想着邓布利多那个老笨蛋说的没错，爱是世界上最伟大的力量，强大到足以让一个黑魔王甘心放弃力量。

————————

哈利一直觉得家里就两个人，专程去厨房吃饭实在有些兴师动众，所以早餐一向是由家养小精灵送到卧室解决。这天早上，当他从浴室出来，却看到伏地魔一口没动面前的早餐。他在伏地魔对面坐下，一边切煎蛋一边问：“早餐不合口味吗？我让家养小精灵给你重做一份吧。”

等到哈利把早餐吃了一半，他才意识到伏地魔一直没回答。他抬起头，惊讶的看见伏地魔以一种奇怪的神情盯着他，可能盯了好一会了。哈利不由放下手中的叉子，并为伏地魔一眨不眨的注视感到有些不安。“有什么事情吗？”

伏地魔没有移开视线，用听不出情绪的声音问：“你今天还要加班吗？”

哈利斟酌了一下，不确定怎样回答合适：“呃，应该要的。你知道，还是那个项目，部里催的紧。”哈利说的很慢，同时小心的观察着伏地魔的表情。

伏地魔依然靠在轮椅椅背上，既没有急于回答，也没有什么动作，似乎在思索些什么：“你并不负责这个项目，据我所知。”而黑魔王无所不知。

“嗯，是的，我不参与法律事务。不过项目也牵涉到很多具体案件，傲罗部门在此方面有很多实践经验，我是给他们做个顾问。”哈利回答的是事实。

伏地魔停顿了一下，似乎没从哈利的回答里找出什么破绽。他点了点头，伸手端起桌上的茶杯。

哈利松了口气，知道伏地魔满意他的回答，他也继续吃他的早餐。一时间，餐桌上只有餐具的声音。

“那些德国人怎么样？你和他们相处的好吗？”问题突如其来，哈利不知什么原因哽住了。

“Well，我不经常和太多德国人接触，只是和他们的傲罗代表马提亚·莱恩有点合作。”哈利有点犹豫要不要说出马提亚的名字，但话到嘴边还是溜了出来。

马提亚·莱恩。伏地魔敏锐的捕捉到这个名字，以及哈利一瞬间的犹豫。他将喝了一半的茶轻轻放下，双手重新交叠在膝上，眼睛紧紧盯着哈利。是的，他的男孩在不安，尽管伪装的很好。“这个莱恩是他们傲罗部门的负责人吗？”

哈利不喜欢这场对话可能行进的方向，也意识到多疑的伏地魔已经开始怀疑了：“不，他是一个傲罗队长，很年轻。”哈利看到伏地魔马上要脱口而出的质问，赶忙回答：“但他家族关系不错，自己也很有才华，所以才被挑选来英国，据说回国后他就要被调到法务部门了。你瞧，他掌握了不少资源，所以我才会和他合作。”

伏地魔简直要对哈利拙劣的解释技巧发笑，如果他现在不是这么生气的话。他才不相信哈利会在乎一个德国潜在年轻政客的“才华”，更不会相信英国魔法部会让哈利这个部门负责人和一个对方的小喽啰“合作”。他轻柔开口：“原来如此。”每一个字都塞满了讽刺。

哈利以为伏地魔接受了他的解释，松了口气，站起来整理衣装，准备出门上班。他走到伏地魔跟前，正准备像往常一样向爱人亲吻告别，但还没等他弯下腰，他的领子突然被伏地魔的一只手揪住。

伏地魔狠狠的拽过哈利，直到两人的脸只间隔几英寸。他冷冷的打量着哈利的脸——这张从一岁起他就无比熟悉的脸——然后粗暴的吻上去。他用尖利的牙齿撕咬着哈利的嘴唇，用强制性的动作堵住了哈利惊讶的抗议。他突然觉得恶心。

哈利在被拽下的一瞬有些愣住，全身僵硬的任由伏地魔行动。就当他准备放松下来安抚伏地魔时，他却被粗暴的推开，向后踉跄了几步。他惊讶的看着伏地魔大理石般冰冷的面容，但伏地魔转过头没有看他，左手紧紧抓着轮椅的扶手。

“出去。”伏地魔的声音犹如被冰冻的愤怒。

哈利想开口询问，但最终什么也说不出来。他踌躇了一会，安静的离开了。


	5. Without Shame

We stay in the room, door closed, lights out. I weep with you without shame and without honor.  
——Robert Bly: In Rainy September

我们停留在房间里，关上门，灭掉灯。我与你一起流泪，没有羞愧，也没有自尊。  
——罗伯特·勃莱《在多雨的九月》

哈利不知道为什么在伏地魔面前他会不安，在他给伏地魔的那一番说辞里，严格来说没有一句假话。哈利确实在和马提亚·莱恩合作，事实上他根本没有选择其他合作伙伴的余地——马提亚是唯一一个愿意正儿八经搭理他的德国人，而部长一向看重哈利，希望哈利能参与这个项目。马提亚虽然很年轻，不过26岁，职务也不高，但从他掌握的资源来看，这个年轻人很显然深受上级看重，前途不可限量。事实上，哈利和他的合作成果颇丰。

但是当他面对伏地魔、接受爱人的注视的时候，哈利觉得他有那么点不理直气壮。大概是因为马提亚这个人本身有点儿……不靠谱。哈利回想起和马提亚的第一次见面，简直有点气恼起来。就是在那场欢迎舞会上，跳完舞的哈利和赫敏正在角落里边喝酒边闲聊，马提亚·莱恩先生——大概是因为闲得无聊——冒冒失失的就闯入哈利和赫敏的对话。他毫不客气的打量着哈利，带着某种促狭的笑意拉长了声调说：“哎呀呀，大名鼎鼎的哈利波特！真是……名不虚传！”他夸张的挥了挥胳膊，向哈利比划了一下：“多么年轻英俊！”然后他露齿而笑，洁白的牙齿在烛光下闪闪发亮，那一瞬间哈利简直认为他看到了终极噩梦——德拉克·马尔福和吉德罗·洛哈特的结合体。在一边的赫敏毫不客气的笑出声来，丝毫不在意哈利作为一个事业有成的中年男人的面子。

当然啦，当哈利耐着性子和马提亚聊了一会后，他发现参加这个舞会终究还是正确的决定。马提亚和哈利一样，对黑魔法及其防御术有很深的造诣（“你听说过那个奥地利女巫莫扎蒂亚的实验么？”），他们也都享受魁地奇的乐趣（“查理火炮队总是刷新人们对糟糕的定义”）；最重要的是，马提亚很乐意和哈利谈谈英德的项目，不介意给哈利提供众多有趣且重要的信息，为此，哈利很感激马提亚没有受舆论影响而对哈利抱有偏见。无法否认，和马提亚的交谈总是让哈利兴致盎然。这个金发年轻人很懂得谈话的技巧，喜欢开开无伤大雅的玩笑，举止活泼伶俐，蓝眼睛像邓布利多一样闪闪发亮，在他大笑起来的时候，他的金色卷发也会随之微微颤动。这一切让哈利有点兴奋。

哈利知道伏地魔在怀疑什么，但他觉得自己目前并没有做错什么。是的，马提亚很年轻，很有魅力，但哈利也不是一个血气方刚的小伙子了。他明白分寸，并将马提亚当作一个值得信赖的忘年交。

哈利一路上想着这些，在迈进办公室前下定决心不受诱惑。

————————

“哈利，这是我上午整理好的材料，你看一下。”

哈利从办公桌上抬起头，看见马提亚递来的一沓文件，呻吟了一声：“梅林啊，怎么还有这么多，我上午已经处理了一堆材料了。”

马提亚看着英国救世主那不合年龄的苦瓜脸，挑了挑嘴角，随手拉开一把椅子，解开外套上的单粒纽扣，坐在哈利对面：“得了吧，你得庆幸自己不在法律部门工作，那里的文案工作更琐碎。而我，这个可怜的人，大概明年就要调到那里去了，啧啧。”

已经被文件折磨了一上午的哈利，显然对马提亚的嬉皮笑脸很不耐烦：“莱恩先生，你能不能对我——你的前辈和上司——表达一点最起码的尊重？”

马提亚——正如哈利暗暗预料到的——更加嬉皮笑脸了：“那你也得表现的像一个前辈上司呀，哈利。”

哈利认为这话不值得回答，接过材料低头翻阅起来。

马提亚倒也没有离开的意思，顺手从办公桌上拿着一个银制打火机把玩起来，一下一下在桌子上轻敲着，发出有节奏的顿响。哈利没做声，手里翻着文件，纸张的脆响在安静的办公室里格外清晰。哈利读着读着，逐渐发现马提亚手中的打火机的声响让人没法集中注意力。他不自觉的瞥了一眼打火机，眼光自然的移到马提亚的手指上。像伏地魔的手一样，马提亚的手指很细长、骨节分明；和伏地魔不同的是，马提亚的手显然更加年轻细腻，带着自然的白皙，而不是伏地魔那病态的青灰色。哈利不自觉的被马提亚的手部动作所吸引，一节节往上看，直到对上马提亚似笑非笑的眼神——他一直在观察着哈利。

哈利颇有一些慌乱，但很快镇静下来。“马提亚，如果你希望我把这些文件看完的话，就请不要发出噪音干扰我。”哈利觉得是时候搬出一些长辈的架子。

马提亚倒也没有给哈利难堪，顺从的放下打火机，在椅子里坐直，双手十指交叉抵在下巴前（就像伏地魔的习惯动作一样，哈利心不在焉的想着），一副要谈正事的表情。哈利不自觉的松了口气。

等哈利看完了文件、又等两人讨论完了，已经到了下班时间。马提亚率先站了起来，整理好衣装，恢复了他那副自负又笑嘻嘻的嘴脸。他扫了眼墙上的时钟，若有所思的看了眼正准备下班的哈利，轻咳了一声：“哈利，现在已经是晚餐时间了。说起来我来英国这么多天，倒也没好好逛逛，不如你请我吃顿饭吧。”

“请你吃饭？”哈利皱了皱眉头，颇有些诧异。

“没错。你不是说我是德国人里你唯一的朋友吗，朋友就在一起吃顿饭嘛。对了，你们那个部长不是也叮嘱过让你‘好好关照’我吗？”马提亚说的轻松。

哈利叹了口气，想起部长确实这么说过，无非是看重马提亚将来在德国的前途，再加上马提亚不知原因的对哈利示好，让部长觉得通过马提亚和德国魔法部搭上线是不错的选择。紧接着哈利又想起早上和伏地魔的一场不愉快，他确信今晚回家肯定又是一场争吵，而哈利在繁忙工作了一天后实在没耐心应对。哈利一边系着大衣的扣子，一边思索着，终于对马提亚点了头。

马提亚一笑，微微歪了歪头，为哈利来开门，动作娴熟的如同对待一位地位尊贵的女士。

哈利走到空荡荡的走廊，有些诧异的说：“真是奇怪，今天下午居然一个人都没来我办公室，平常我办公室的门简直没空关着。”

马提亚紧跟着哈利走出来，随手关上门，轻轻一笑：“因为我跟他们打过招呼了呀，‘公事时间，请勿打扰’。”


	6. Things Disguised

Things denied, things untold, things hidden and disguised.  
——J.K.Rowling: The Casual Vacancy

那些被否认的事，未被说出的事，被隐藏的事，被假装的事。  
——J.K.罗琳《偶发空缺》

 

“所以你们就一起去吃完饭了？”

哈利小心翼翼的端详着神色如常的伏地魔，低声“嗯”了一声。这不正常，相当不正常。换做平常，伏地魔定会对哈利和单身男性共餐而大发雷霆，而现在，他只是安详的坐在那里，平心静气的打听着哈利晚归的原因。虽然哈利一向觉得伏地魔的脾气不好对付，但他现在宁愿伏地魔斥责他一顿。

看着在门口踌躇着不敢进门的哈利，伏地魔心里一哂，表面上倒更加和颜悦色起来。他向哈利招了招手：“过来，孩子。陪我说说话。”

哈利如蒙大赦，松了口气，赶紧快步走到伏地魔身前，蹲了下来。他伸手握住伏地魔交叠在膝盖上的双手，低头在伏地魔的指节上轻轻一吻：“我很抱歉。”

伏地魔低头看着哈利满头乱糟糟黑发的脑袋，面部肌肉因一瞬间的震怒抽搐了一下，紧接着又平复下来，如同被河水压弯的水草。他慢慢从哈利的掌里抽出一只手，缓缓的放在哈利的头上，轻柔的抚摸着。哈利顺从的将脑袋搁在伏地魔的膝上，感激着爱人的宽恕和爱抚。哈利的嘴唇仍轻轻触碰着伏地魔的另一只手，说话时的气息慢慢温暖着伏地魔冰冷的皮肤：“我很抱歉。”

哈利的声音很轻，就像冬天的雪花落在玻璃窗上。伏地魔那抚摸着哈利的手顿了顿，他轻柔开口：“没必要道歉，哈利。我总是会原谅你的。”是的，这是他心爱的男孩，是他的命运和一切他无法想像失去的。

哈利喃喃着歉意，但事实上，他并不知道自己在为什么道歉。此刻，他的心中翻滚着太多的情绪，如同煮沸的、制作错误的魔药——哈利不知道坩埚里究竟有什么成分，也不知道该怎么样避免坩埚爆炸。直到他听到伏地魔说了“原谅”这两个字，突然想起今天晚上马提亚曾向他谨慎的提问：“你真的原谅了伏地魔以前的所作所为吗？”当时哈利简直要嗤笑出声了。原谅？他和伏地魔之间从不存在什么原谅不原谅的。是的，或许他能原谅伏地魔对他个人做过的那些事，但其他人呢？他能代替他们原谅吗？他能代表过早死去的父母和受尽苦难的教父？莱姆斯和弗雷德呢？还有那些在海边岩洞里、冰冷的湖水下、被变成阴尸而永远得不到埋葬的男女老少？仅仅因为他们很早很早就死去了，他们的痛苦就不存在了吗？伏地魔曾经的罪恶仅仅因为与哈利的伟大爱情就得以消弭了吗？

这些念头曾经深深的困扰着哈利，导致在他和伏地魔的关系初期极不顺利。他们会爆发一次次激烈的争吵，在唇枪舌剑中充满了痛苦晦涩的哲学悖论和隐喻，如同最严谨的交响乐一样有序曲有慢板有快板。但最终，他们发现他们走到了逻辑和理性的终点，除了相爱，别无出路。

伏地魔说他原谅哈利。这是不是意味着他们终于开始像一对正常的情人了呢？哈利从伏地魔的膝头抬起头，稳稳迎上爱人的注视。

让我们重新开始。

——————————

在接下来的几天里，哈利谨慎地与马提亚保持一定距离。这种微妙的生疏感被马提亚敏锐地捕捉到了，他减少了在哈利办公室逗留的时间，但每次与哈利互动时却表现的更加亲密。哈利不得不尴尬的左躲右闪，就像闪避着在风中摇晃的挑逗的火焰。

“哈利，昨天我给你的文件你审阅完了吗？”马提亚一如往常坐在哈利桌子对面，低头用羽毛笔在一沓材料上写写画画。

“啊，那个，我看完了，没什么大问题，就是有几个地方要改动一下，翻译问题。等等，我拿给你看……”哈利在扶手椅里侧过身子，探身去拿自己的公文包，在里面翻找着昨日批注完的文件。“咦，我记得我出门前放在包里了。看来是忘在家里了。”哈利随手把公文包扔回远处，叹了口气：“你在这等着，我回去拿一下。”说着的功夫哈利已经站了起来。

马提亚坐着没动，挑了挑眉嗤笑了一声：“那你得加快速度了，哈利。我得在4点前把德文版本……”

马提亚话没说完，办公室的门被秘书猛地推开，性急的秘书冒冒失失的冲了进来：“头儿，紧急情况！”

哈利和马提亚都停下来各自的动作，扭头看着秘书因情绪激动而涨红的脸和微微凌乱的头发。哈利皱了皱眉头，问道：“出什么事了？”

秘书径直走到办公桌前，没在意坐在一边的马提亚，喘着气快速报告：“爱丁堡附近有巨人袭击！目前具体原因不清楚，不过据推测是因为有个妖精捣的鬼，现在已经造成了人员伤亡。部长刚刚得到消息，希望你马上带人过去。”就在秘书说话的功夫，就已经有好几条魔法部便条飞到了哈利的办公室；很快就有正在值班的傲罗进来请示。

哈利一听就明白了事情的严重性。巨人和巫师已经在相当一段时间里相安无事，这次突然袭击毫无疑问的形势严峻。哈利当下做了决定：“通知第3、第4分队，马上出发。我也一起过去。另外你去联系一下魔法生物部门，让他们也派一队人过来，越快越好！”秘书快速点了点头，利落的冲了出去，高跟鞋撞击石板地面的哒哒声很快被各个办公室忙碌起来的声响盖住了。

哈利站在原地沉思了一会，脑子里飞速旋转着，制定出了一个初步计划。他正准备出门，被马提亚拦住了：“喂，哈利，我理解这场袭击对你们英国的重要性，也理解你现在很忙。但是我要的文件怎么办？我也很急啊。”马提亚口吻轻巧，但眼神里的严肃表明他说的是百分百的实话。

哈利迅速在脑中罗列了一下名单，但发现没有合适的人选替他回家拿文件：同事们要出去执行任务，罗恩和赫敏一时半会儿也联系不上。哈利抬起头犹豫的看着马提亚：“要不，你去我家拿一下？伏地魔在家，你敲门就可以了。”

马提亚在听到这个提议的一瞬间简直要笑出声了，多么荒谬的提议呀。“敲门就可以了”，是呀，可想而知，然后伏地魔会多么和颜悦色的招待他不是吗？！马提亚刚想拒绝，但转脑一想，似乎被什么念头给逗乐了：“没问题。只是如果你的老情人看我不顺眼，把我毁尸灭迹了，你可要帮我讨回公道。”顺带着溜给哈利一个眼风。

哈利微微红了脸，嘟囔着：“得了吧，他没那么傻，在自己家里把外国外交官给杀了。”边向马提亚点了点头，便急匆匆的出门了。在门合上的瞬间，马提亚听到哈利转头又嘱咐了一声：“别惹他生气，小子！”

一会儿功夫，整条走廊的人似乎都走空了。马提亚独自在办公室里停留了一会，从办公桌上端起哈利喝了一半的茶，一饮而尽；透过落地窗看着楼下哈利和下属匆匆离去的背影，马提亚轻轻的笑了。英国的茶倒还真是好茶。


	7. Come and Go

In the room the women come and go, talking of Michelangelo.  
——T.S. Eliot: The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock

客厅里女士们来回地走，谈论着画家米开朗琪罗。  
——T.S.艾略特《J·阿尔弗瑞德·普鲁弗洛克的情歌》

马提亚并没有遵从哈利的建议从正门敲门进去，而是选择了用飞路粉从壁炉到格里莫广场12号（在哈利与伏地魔的同居被大肆曝光了多少年后，几乎所有人都知道他们住哪——就看你有没有胆子去拜访了）。马提亚知道直接闯进别人家的壁炉有那么点不礼貌，但考虑到——啊，考虑到伏地魔大人行动不便，似乎让人家专程下楼开门更加不礼貌。况且，马提亚不认为伏地魔会因为他的礼貌而对他另眼相看。

马提亚站直了身体，一边不经意的掸着身上的炉灰，一边打量着他身处的房间。很明显，这是一间二楼的起居室。正对前方的是一面布满了落地窗的墙，只是现在窗帘被拉上了，只留下一丝细缝露出点午后惨淡的阳光。墙纸很有些发黄，墙角上甚至有蜘蛛网和漫漫灰尘，看得出这栋房子很有些年头了，而房主似乎愿意房子保持原样、不做修缮。落地窗前是一排布艺长沙发，上面有着精致的刺绣和包边，只是也和墙纸一样，呈现出一派老态。有些虫蛀和裂缝的木质地板上铺着深色的地毯，干净但依然老旧——总之，这一切符合马提亚心目中老世家的形象。

马提亚转过身，稍稍有些惊讶的退后一步——在他的面前，壁炉的上方，是一幅画着哈利和伏地魔的大幅油画。伏地魔坐在轮椅里，面容像大理石一样，只是眼睛里泛着马提亚在报纸上看到过的傲慢和不耐烦；哈利站在轮椅后，一只手轻轻搭在轮椅椅背上，对着画面外的画师微微笑着，似乎在为伏地魔的无礼表示歉意。画面中的哈利很年轻，马提亚观察着，约莫着也就20岁，那双被画师浓墨重彩的绿眼睛注视着画框外，眼神很软。不过奇怪的是，这幅油画虽然画笔老道，用色也沉着，一看便是名家之作；但是画里的人却似乎不会动，就像麻瓜的画像一样。

一阵地板被轻压产生的吱呀声打断了马提亚的思绪，马提亚快速转身，面向声音传来的过道。随着越来越近的地板响动，坐着轮椅的伏地魔慢慢转过拐角，停在起居室门口，出现在马提亚面前。

有那么一会，两人都没有说话，都静静的打量着对方。马提亚确信，伏地魔认出了他是谁——尽管他们之前从未见过面。伏地魔安静的坐在那里，后背挺直，下巴微微抬起，带着点自负的意思；手肘立在轮椅扶手上，蜘蛛般的双手交叠在下巴前。当然，最引人注目的是那双奇异的红眼睛（马提亚没有愚蠢到对黑魔王使用摄魂取念）。

在之前，马提亚无数次的想象过双腿瘫痪的伏地魔是个什么样子——甚至在他认识哈利之前，他还是个孩子的时候，伏地魔的传说就深深在他脑海里扎了根。他想象过，伏地魔究竟会是愤懑的？怨恨的？更加疯狂的？还是接受了事实的平静的？甚至是满足的？现在他站在伏地魔面前，却一时没法判断。伏地魔似乎符合他所有相互矛盾的预期，又似乎与他所有的预期都不同。

马提亚不认为自己是个没见识的年轻人，恰恰相反，家庭的背景、自己的才华与野心都帮助他认识、接触过很多人，包括各种有名望的伟大巫师。在会见一位出名而掌握大权的领袖人物时，人们往往分辨不出在多大程度上倾倒于他的个人魅力，又在多大程度上敬畏于他的地位和声望。伏地魔本来算是身材高大，但因残疾和长期的病痛，在宽阔的房间里他并不显得突出，反而有些脆弱和病态，犹如行将枯萎的芦苇。但没有人能够忽略他的存在，伏地魔就坐在那里，平静的注视着来客，眼光锐利而微带嘲讽，他的整个形态似乎在发出警告说，他是识透人的弱点和虚伪的专家，想要欺骗他未免是徒劳的。或许除了哈利之外，马提亚从未遇见过一个人像伏地魔一样具有如此高度集中的、不加掩饰的意志力。伏地魔成了凌驾整个房间的中心，而这并不像其他领导人一样需要靠排场来显示威严，他身上散发着一种几乎可以感觉到压倒一切的魄力。

马提亚看伏地魔没有开口说话的意思，便主动自我介绍来意：“下午好，我是马提亚·莱恩，德国驻英国办事人员。我是来替哈利拿一份文件的，他忘记带到办公室了。”马提亚在提到哈利的时候，口气里有点儿微妙的亲密。

伏地魔僵硬的点了点头，顺着马提亚的视线，眼光也落在了那幅油画上：“那是我和哈利刚刚搬到这来的时候画的。”马提亚有些惊讶伏地魔主动提供信息，扭头看着伏地魔，而伏地魔仍然看着那幅画，像是回想着旧时岁月：“他坚信要画一幅，又坚持要麻瓜画师来画。”伏地魔脸上挂着嘲笑，但眼神很软。他摇了摇头，像是对哈利的孩子气无可奈何。马提亚突然明白过来，为什么哈利虽然人在中年，眼睛仍然那么年轻明亮：伏地魔像一个充满保护欲的园丁，小心翼翼的将自己培育的花朵圈在一个小天地里。哈利自己并没有意识到这一点，而伏地魔不仅意识到了，还努力维持着哈利的天真与孩子气，将哈利维持在那个他们相识的、很久以前的年月里。

伏地魔根本没有给哈利长大的机会。

伏地魔低头沉思了一会，才记起马提亚的存在，脸上又恢复了那副不可一世的神态，转头对马提亚说：“啊，看我多么没有礼数，居然忘了招待客人。”他露齿一笑，尖利的牙齿在晦暗的房间里闪闪发亮。伏地魔随意的挥了挥魔杖，一壶茶、两只茶杯轻轻落在沙发前的茶几上。“请坐。”伏地魔微微欠了欠身，一只手向沙发示意。

马提亚向前黑魔王也欠了欠身，便走到沙发边坐下。他的眼睛看着正在倒茶的茶壶，但敏锐的感觉到伏地魔那打量审视的视线，从他的头到脸到手到身体。等茶倒好了，马提亚抬起头，正好对上伏地魔有些愠怒的眼神。啊，聪明的马提亚当然知道伏地魔看到了什么、又在想些什么；毕竟，和伏地魔相比，马提亚实在太年轻了，而年轻活力是哈利拒绝不了的诱惑。马提亚对伏地魔挑眉一笑，等着黑魔王臭名昭著的脾气爆发。很可惜，不知是因为身体的孱弱，还是岁月流逝的影响，伏地魔反而冷静了起来。

伏地魔终于离开了门口，推着轮椅向茶几边靠近。他拿起另一只茶杯，几乎是放松的靠在椅背上，透过从滚烫的茶水里升腾起来的烟雾看着马提亚，轻柔开口：“哈利向我提起过你，说你在工作上给他帮了不少忙。你是个……有才华的年轻人。”说道“有才华”时，伏地魔的语调里撒着点微妙的讽刺和不屑。显然，他不认为马提亚多么有才华，好像他这么说完全是看在哈利的面子上。

距离这么近的时候，马提亚能清楚的看清伏地魔的面容，包括他眼角的皱纹和手上纠结的青筋。此时伏地魔身上的戾气和杀气全数隐去，呈现在马提亚面前的，是一个因身体的束缚和岁月的重压而显得格外苍老的老人，仿佛已经活了一千岁，像海边的岩石一般威严。为着这点感慨，马提亚倒没在意伏地魔的讥诮和敌意，不动声色的开口：“感激您的称赞，这只是我工作的责任。”马提亚将喝了一口的茶利落放下：“哈利是让我来拿文件的，我还是赶紧回去的好。不知道您方不方便帮我把文件拿过来？”马提亚改了主意，现在他只想赶紧回到部里去，这栋老房子里的气息让他觉得压抑。

似乎惊讶于马提亚的和气和爽快，伏地魔盯着马提亚看了一会，微微点了点头，再次挥了挥魔杖，一叠文件落在马提亚面前：“哈利今天出门不久我就注意到他忘带东西了，我一直想着他什么时候回来取。”说罢，伏地魔转身欲去，仿佛已经失去了招待客人的兴致。

马提亚拿着文件站起身，几步走到壁炉前，在投飞路粉前的一刻，马提亚犹豫了一会，对快离开房间的伏地魔低声说：“非常感谢。”

伏地魔停住了，稍稍扭头，侧身看着马提亚，嗤笑着回答：“哈利爱玩。烦你转告他，让他早点回家。”

随着一声火焰的呼啸，马提亚离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马提亚初见伏地魔那段，我参考了基辛格在回忆录里描写其初次见毛泽东的一段话。当初看这段话的时候，就觉得颇有感触。推荐有兴趣的姑娘读读基辛格的回忆录《白宫岁月》，基辛格是个极聪明又极圆滑的一个人，文笔很好，至于回忆录的真实性有几分就留给读者判断了（江湖传言，该老头子写了三份回忆录，一份供出版，一份供美国政府做档案，一份留给自己）。


	8. Le Revenant

Et je te donneral, ma brune, Des baisers froids comme la lune. Et des caresses de serpent, Autour d'une fosse rapant.  
——Charles Baudelaire: Le Revenant

我的褐发美人，我要给你，像月光一样冰冷的吻，像墓穴边爬行的，蛇一般的爱抚。  
——波德莱尔《幽灵》

“马提亚！”哈利叫住几步开外的年轻人，自己急走了几大步追上去。

马提亚听到哈利的呼喊停在了原地，等着哈利走到跟前，他问道：“有什么事吗，波特先生？”语气里带着刻意的疏离感。

哈利心里暗叹了口气，明白马提亚近来的疏远是怎么回事。自从马提亚那次代他回家拿文件以来，两人的关系就有些古怪起来。马提亚再也不到他办公室来“处理公事”了，万一有什么事，也是派一个秘书或者一只猫头鹰了事。哈利不得不承认，虽然以前马提亚常常惹得他心烦，但没有了这位德国年轻人，办公室突然空了许多。即使两人在路上碰见，马提亚也只是向哈利僵硬的点点头——哈利简直要以为世上多了个马尔福。哈利私底下问过伏地魔那天两人有没有起冲突，伏地魔则是以一句“难道他做了什么冒犯我的事吗”轻飘飘的把哈利的话堵了回去。由于哈利和马提亚两人之前不同寻常的热络，这次突然的“绝交”在三天内成了魔法部的最热门八卦新闻，就差没登上《预言家日报》娱乐版了。哈利不喜欢听人闲话，但他更担心马提亚会因为这些闲话在英国难堪——毕竟他们是朋友，哈利这样想着。

最近几天其实哈利已经暂时搁下了那个英德项目，全力处理已经平息的巨人攻击事件。今天是扫尾工作的最后一天，哈利再次赶赴苏格兰北部的丛林，完成和巨人部落的谈判。碰巧，德国驻队听说这事后，热心的借出他们的傲罗代表——马提亚——来协助工作，早先哈利便暗暗下定决心要和解与马提亚的关系。

隆冬时节，天色暗的格外早。哈利和马提亚站在树林里，听着枯败的枝叶被冷风吹的直哆嗦。哈利微微抬头看着马提亚漂亮的蓝色眼睛，决定开门见山：“马提亚，我不知道我自己——或者伏地魔——哪里冒犯了你，但无论如何请你原谅。我希望我们的友谊能继续下去。”

马提亚偏过头，嗤笑一声：“你和你的情人都没有冒犯我什么，哈利。那天我到你家去，我和伏地魔大人只是喝喝茶、聊聊天而已。”说道“喝茶聊天”时，马提亚的左手从裤带里拿出来，随意的摆了摆——这是马提亚的习惯动作，尤其是当他意在讽刺的时候。

哈利苦笑了下，心下了然，看来是和伏地魔有关了。“我真的很抱歉，马提亚。你知道，伏地魔是颐指气使惯了的，疑心也重，请不要放在心上，他没恶意的。”

马提亚收回一直在眺望远方的视线，定定的注视着哈利，脑袋微微歪着，像是个好奇的孩子。哈利被看得有些不自在，双脚在原地挪了挪，最后有些不耐烦的问：“怎么了？！”

马提亚咧嘴笑了，放松了站姿，抱臂斜靠在身边的一棵树上：“哈利呀哈利，有时候我真好奇，你对你的老情人究竟了解多少呢？”

哈利没料到马提亚会这么问，一时间有些愣住，但随即恼火起来。哈利不喜欢别人议论他和伏地魔的感情，从来不喜欢。况且这是个多么莫名其妙的问题啊，哈利自信世界上没人比他更了解伏地魔了。“为什么这么问？这很不礼貌，马提亚。”哈利冷淡的对上马提亚挑衅的视线。

马提亚有那么一会没说话，也不再看着哈利。他从口袋里掏出一盒烟，自己抽出一支，又递给哈利一支，哈利顿了顿，顺从的接了过来，接着让马提亚为他点上火。哈利深深的吸了一口，才恍惚想起自己很久没抽了——伏地魔不喜欢哈利抽烟，几年前硬是逼着哈利戒了。哈利隔着淡青色的烟雾和冬日树林里的寒气与马提亚相望，等着马提亚开口。

“既然你说我们是朋友，那我就作为朋友直言不讳了。哈利，你觉得让我到你家去，和你的情人见面，能是什么样的情景呢？”哈利刚想下意识的摇头，马提亚伸出夹着烟的手制止了哈利的否认：“别装傻，哈利，你知道我指什么，有些事情，你、我、伏地魔都心知肚明。”

哈利莫名觉得有些委屈，自己就这样被拖进了马提亚和伏地魔臆想中的敌对，还被冠以“心知肚明”的标签。哈利忍着随时可能喷涌而出的怒气咬紧牙关说：“是你自己答应要去的。”

“不错，是我答应的。只是，伏地魔和我想象的不太一样。他……”马提亚顿了顿，摆了摆脑袋：“……很复杂。”

哈利简直冷笑出声，看在梅林的份上，他比任何人都知道这点！马提亚难道觉得他们在这个该死的冷得出奇的树林里聊伏地魔的复杂性格很有意思吗？就在他准备无礼的准备告辞走人的时候，马提亚再一次打断了他，而且罕见的颇为严肃：“我不认为你能应付伏地魔，哈利，所以我才想和你谈。我一向为我的直觉而自豪，而我的直觉在我看到伏地魔的第一眼起，就向我尖叫这是个多么危险的……人。”

“我知道……”

“不，你不知道！”马提亚吼道，从倚着的树上猛地直起身体，像一根绷紧的弦一样笔直。“你和他一起生活太久了，哈利。你很容易习惯他的力量，并被他的残疾蒙蔽了判断力。而我在和他见面的时候，清楚的知道每一秒他都可能抽出魔杖杀死我。你低估了自己情人的危险性，哈利，而这是危险的。”

哈利瞠目结舌。他不知道他们究竟怎么说到这来的。事实上，哈利对这种对话很熟悉，当年他决定和伏地魔一起共同生活的时候，他就没少听到此类劝告。现在，当他看着年轻的马提亚如此为他紧张不安，他突然觉得有些滑稽。“听着，马提亚。我很感激你的考虑，而且你的考虑都是正确的。是的，伏地魔很强大，即使他瘫痪了依然强大，我很清楚这一点。但他现在并没有伤害任何人，事实上，他已经很久没有伤害人了。你刚来英国，可能并不了解这里的情况。”

马提亚的神色柔和了一点，柔声开口，像是怕吓坏小孩子一样：“但他伤害了你，哈利，他伤害了你。”

哈利更加目瞪口呆。马提亚是怎么得出这么个荒谬结论的？如果世界上只有一个人伏地魔不会伤害，那个人就是哈利。这二十多年来，英国黑巫师们抱怨最多的就是救世主如何被黑魔王宠坏了从而成天找黑巫师的麻烦。哈利扔掉手里燃了大半的烟，困惑的问：“你为什么会这么想，马提亚？这真是个古怪的想法。”

马提亚摇了摇头：“我并不是指通常意义上的伤害。哈利，难道你真的毫无察觉吗？伏地魔限制你。他束缚了你。他用你们的感情把你紧紧拴在身边。他是属于旧时代的人，一个已经死去的时代；而你，哈利·波特，你本可以成就多么伟大的事！我到英国来以后，一直奇怪，你有才华有名气，为什么甘心于在一个小部门里呆一辈子？为什么要甘心于被欧洲的舆论笑话一辈子？你本可以拥有更多！”

马提亚有些激动，说完最后几句话时，呼吸微微有些急促，平常满是戏谑之色的蓝眼睛此时却像火焰般燃烧着。真是年轻啊，哈利不合时宜的感叹着。哈利早已意识到，马提亚和伏地魔的相似不仅限于一些举止动作，马提亚和年轻时的汤姆·里德尔一样，雄心勃勃，傲慢自负。哈利自己从来不是什么特别有野心的人（当然，他并不介意在需要履行责任的时候担当领导者），但他欣赏并喜欢有野心且敢于冒险的人。哈利早已注意到，伏地魔虽说是正统的斯莱特林继承人，但很多时候他就像一个格兰芬多一样热爱冒险——毕竟，只有冒险才能带来丰厚的回报。马提亚也是一样，他的抱负连同他的年轻，都像太阳一样吸引着他周围的人。

“他不值得。”马提亚低头对哈利低声说道。哈利觉得声音仿佛就在耳边，挠的他耳朵微微的痒。夜色已经渲染开了，天空成了极深的蓝色。林里的冷雾蔓延开来，冻得哈利身子和脑子都有些僵。他低头看着地面，不忍再看马提亚太过年轻的眼睛。

“我该回去了。”沉默了半响，哈利抬起头若无其事的告诉马提亚，然后转身便去。死去的枯叶在哈利的靴子下发出破碎的轻响，衡量着哈利稳稳的步伐。

“这次巨人袭击是怎么回事，你没怀疑过吗？”依然停留在原地的马提亚的声音追了上来，哈利的脚步戛然而止。“你的文件怎么就忘在家里了？恰好那一天？什么时候巨人们的袭击都这样悄无声息又快速平静下去了？仅凭一个妖精？”马提亚的问句一个比一个快，哈利却又重新迈开步子，快速离去。只留下马提亚的质问空荡荡的挂在树林里。

哈利抬起头，看到树上满是叶子。不，不是叶子。远处传来动物的嚎叫，群鸦从光秃秃的树干上飞起，遮蔽了夜空。


	9. Into the Past

So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.  
——Fitzgerald: The Great Gatsby

于是我们继续奋力向前，逆水行舟，被不断地向后推，被推入过去。  
——菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》

的确如马提亚所说，巨人袭击事件很快就平息下来了，再加上圣诞节临近，整个傲罗部门都是一派松弛景象，迟到早退愈演愈烈，常常到了下午三四点办公室就没了人，哈利也懒得管。况且自从和马提亚不欢而散之后，哈利没兴致再参合英德合作的事儿，自己上班也是三天打鱼两天晒网。虽说哈利自己心情不佳，但因为他在家呆的时间长了，伏地魔倒是心情见好，对即将到来的圣诞和新年假期很是计划了一番。

但是很显然，心情的改善没能帮助伏地魔提高一点厨艺。

哈利用叉子戳着盘子里的食物，心里叹了口气。当然啦，一般家里都是家养小精灵做饭，伏地魔对厨房毫无兴趣。但是黑魔王偶尔会亲自下厨，既是出于独自在家的无聊（哈利怀疑这是主要原因），更是一种委婉地讨哈利高兴的表示，尤其当伏地魔发现哈利心情郁闷的时候。哈利很高兴爱人有这份心意，所以他每次都会把伏地魔做的东西吃得一干二净；但他没法否认，伏地魔的厨艺实在是……不敢恭维。早年因为魂器的作用，再加上伏地魔那经过魔法变形的特殊身体，食物对于黑魔王并非必需品。况且黑魔王并不是逞口舌之欲的人，直到魂器都被毁了之后，他才迫不得已像正常人一样一日三餐，但每餐也只是随意吃两口，点到为止。但哈利一直怀疑，多年的不沾饮食让伏地魔的味觉出了点问题，导致他每次做出来的东西都很是古怪。

哈利再次暗自叹气，从盘子里挑出一块看上去还可以吃的肉放入嘴中。

“最近英德合作的项目进展的怎么样了？”伏地魔停下手中的刀叉，闲聊似地问起。

哈利正在努力嚼烂那块有点发酸的肉，被伏地魔的突然提问差点惊到：“啊，那个项目啊。我不清楚，我最近没怎么关注了。”

“哦？为什么呢？你先前花了那么大心思，怎么就这么浪费了？”伏地魔关切地问道，紧接着警觉地坐直了身体，薄薄的嘴唇不快的抿紧：“是不是因为那些德国人又……”

“不是，不是，他们没有排挤我的意思，你别多心。”哈利连忙安抚到，如果让伏地魔误会了，那些德国代表可没什么好果子吃。

伏地魔放松下来，伸手拿起魔杖挥了挥，不一会，茶壶里冒出热气和阵阵佛手柑的香气。“那是为什么呢？别误解我的意思，我很高兴你不再参与那个项目了，它占用了你过多的时间。”

哈利犹豫了一下该怎么回答。上次他和马提亚的谈话、尤其是马提亚对伏地魔提出的指控，哈利都未曾向伏地魔提起，但他自己是把这些话反复思量过的。或许现在趁着伏地魔心情不错，可以稍微提一下？哈利抬头瞥了伏地魔一眼，慢悠悠开口：“呃，其实主要是因为马提亚……”

在听到马提亚这个名字时，伏地魔脸上的表情唰地消失个无影无踪。他重新低头开始摆弄饭菜，仿佛失去了任何谈话的兴致：“啊，你那个小情人。当然和他有关。”伏地魔的声调像冬天的树一样光秃秃，呆板而无趣。

哈利忍不住翻了个白眼，梅林作证他和马提亚完全清白。他小心翼翼放下手中的刀叉，仔细观察着伏地魔的表情，温和地说：“别这样，伏地魔。你这样也让我很难堪。”哈利试着隔着桌子去握住伏地魔的手，但伏地魔倏地把手移开。

“我没想让你难堪，孩子。是你让我难堪。”伏地魔的视线飘向窗外：“你让他到我们家来，让我——坐在轮椅上的我——看见他，你不觉得这有些过分了吗？”伏地魔说话的声音很低，但哈利听得出里面蕴含的被克制住的怒气，还有隐忍的伤感。

哈利深吸了一口气，右手抵住额头，深深后悔提到马提亚。此刻，他不得不努力挽回这场对话：“我很抱歉，我从来不想有意伤害你。”对此，伏地魔报以一个毫无笑意的假笑：“啊，不用道歉，哈利。你已经给过我太多道歉了。”说到这，伏地魔终于转过身子正视着哈利，他端详着哈利良久，突然对哈利微笑起来：“不谈这些了。我很高兴知道你现在决定和他保持距离。”

哈利刚打算也对伏地魔报以微笑，但——马提亚的那些质疑再次闯入他的脑海，让哈利脸上刚酝酿一半的笑容硬生生的僵住了一会——而这逃不过伏地魔敏锐的眼神。伏地魔微微皱了皱眉头：“怎么了？”

“咳，其实我之所以和马提亚不再来往，是因为……呃……因为他说了一些让我觉得不安的话。关于巨人袭击那事，关于……你。”话一出口，哈利就后悔了。去他的格兰芬多的勇敢，现在哈利只想夺门而逃。

伏地魔的反应是一瞬间的事。他重重拍下手中的银具，咣当一声老旧的木质餐桌抖了抖，伏地魔的双手紧紧抓着轮椅的扶手，青白的皮肤上透着青筋——哈利相信，如果伏地魔的腿还是健全的话，他现在一定已经起身去抓马提亚了。哈利没敢看伏地魔的表情，但他能想象；哈利不自觉往后坐了坐，觉得自己就像个犯了错被逮了个正着的小孩子。就这样僵持了好一会，房间里充满着意味深长的沉默。

哈利决定要收拾下残局，抬起头对上伏地魔依旧震怒的红眼睛：“我没相信他，love。他也只是一时生气瞎猜罢了。”边说着，哈利起身走到伏地魔身边，抬手覆上伏地魔那依旧紧紧蜷曲的手。

在哈利碰到伏地魔的一刻，伏地魔似乎终于慢慢松弛下来，也似乎终于找到自己的声音：“瞎猜？他是在耍卑鄙拙劣的手段！”接着是一串蛇语的低声咒骂。伏地魔松开抓着扶手的手，反握住爱人的手。“你不相信他，对吗？”

“我不相信。”哈利说的很坚定，努力忽略掉自己脑海里的嘀咕。

伏地魔慢慢露出笑容，伸出另一只手轻轻拂开哈利额前的刘海。“很好，哈利。”伏地魔说话很轻，气流拂过哈利的脸颊。哈利微微向前探身，在爱人的唇上落下一吻。伏地魔顺势用了点力，拉着哈利在他大腿上坐下。

哈利不怎么喜欢现在他的姿势，毕竟两个男人挤在一把椅子里实在怪了些——虽然是两个很瘦的男人。但他现在急于想安抚伏地魔的情绪，便只是稍稍调整了坐姿便不动了。

伏地魔抬起双手轻柔拿下哈利的眼镜，放在桌上。他将头倚在哈利的肩上，手环着哈利的腰背，疲惫的闭上眼睛：“我永远不会做伤害你的事，哈利。所以，你也不能背叛我。”哈利心里一顿，稍稍低头在伏地魔的耳边说：“多傻的念头，我相信你。”

伏地魔动了动脑袋，像是在轻轻摇头，然后哈利听到他低沉的轻笑声：“这个周末留在家里，哈利。我们很久没一起出去了。正好我一个老熟人邀请我去哥本哈根一趟，我们一起去吧。”

哈利刚想拒绝——毕竟他答应了赫敏这个周末要去韦斯莱家聚餐，但拒绝的话还没说出口，哈利感觉到伏地魔一只冰凉的手探进了他的袍子、轻轻抚摸着。哈利的呼吸有些滞住，低头看见伏地魔闪闪发亮的红眼睛和意味深长的调笑。“怎么了？”伏地魔挑了挑眉。哈利咽下准备说的话，决定让伏地魔的舌头做些比说话更有意思的事。


	10. Je Veux...

Comme d'autres par la tendresse, Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse, Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi.  
——Charles Baudelaire: Le Revenant

他人用万般柔情打动你；我却要用恐怖，统治你的青春，征服你的生命。  
——波德莱尔《幽灵》

哈利不是个惯于早起的人，幼时在德思礼家被迫养成的早起习惯早已被多年的闲散生活打败，伏地魔也乐得惯得他在家多呆一会。因此，当假期开始的第一天，他就被部长的壁炉呼叫吵醒实在不是愉快的事——尤其是前几天的丹麦之行仍然让他有些疲惫的时候。伏地魔早已起床且穿戴整齐，耐心地帮哈利从狼藉的床铺周围找哈利的衣物，顺便对哈利的嘟嘟囔囔报以揶揄和嘲笑：“行了行了，救世主。早点去部里看看那些笨蛋又闹出了什么乱子，如果没有要紧事就早点回来。我们傍晚得准备启程去度假了。”顺手又给哈利递上领带——哈利永远闹不清领带和领带之间有什么不同。

仍带着朦胧睡意的哈利向伏地魔胡乱挥了挥手道别，就走进壁炉、离开了家。

——————

“哈利！”

哈利从壁炉里一钻出来，就听到部长急切的声音，还没待他站稳，就感到肩膀被紧紧抓住。“现在是假期，部长。有什么要紧事……”

“我知道是假期，哈利！”部长有点恼怒地说：“紧急情况！”

哈利这才注意到部长的面颊因紧张而绷起——这可不寻常，部长是个出名沉稳从容的人，《预言家日报》曾讽刺说即使哪天魔法部突然塌了，部长也照样只关心他家的花园是不是整齐。哈利稍稍向后退了一步，保持和对方一定距离，然后镇定地开口：“放松点，克里斯托夫。你起码得让我知道发生了什么事。”

部长和哈利有多年的交情，哈利的镇定很快让他意识到自己的失态。他放下自己搭在哈利肩上的手，心烦意乱地叹口气：“这事目前还是机密，我连自己的秘书都没告诉，直接找了你。你瞧，半个小时前，我也和你一样，正准备开始享受难得的假期。然后，一群气急败坏的德国佬闯进我的家、彻底毁了我的假期。”

德国人？哈利的眼睛不快的眯起。不管出了什么事，只要牵扯到外国人就无比麻烦。而让部长直接向他这个傲罗负责人求助的，恐怕还真是件麻烦事。他的假期也彻底毁了，该死的德国人。

先前部长急急忙忙说了一堆，但现在他却踌躇起来，而且用奇怪的眼神瞧着哈利，这让哈利更加不安。“继续？”

“嗯，哈利……这事很突然，也真的很……棘手……”

“克里斯托夫！如果真的像你说的那么棘手，那就请马上告诉我！”

“哈利……算了，我就直说了，你可得做好准备。马提亚·莱恩，德国驻英代表，今早被发现死在他的英国公寓里。”

不管部长怎么说，人类对于坏消息永远缺乏准备。哈利被这句话砸得有点懵，愣了好半响，才眨巴着眼睛很慢地又问了一遍：“什么？”

部长同情的看着哈利，用尽量和缓的语调重复：“马提亚·莱恩，死了，在英国。”

“不可能。他昨天就应该回德国了。他怎么可能……”哈利机械地反驳，甚至来不及等他的情绪追上他的思绪。部长带来的消息在他的脑子里被一个字一个字的消化，直至他的脑子终于重新启动，得出一个结论：噩耗。

哈利的沉默让部长有些不安，他搓着双手，低声说道：“我知道你和莱恩先生……关系不错，哈利。我很抱歉，这真是一件大不幸。”

“是啊，大不幸。”哈利盯着反光的地面砖，喃喃地同意。他的情绪似乎还没追上来，徒留脑子在迟缓的工作着。

部长有些尴尬，移开眼四处张望了一下——魔法部里到处都是空空荡荡的——又回过头来对哈利急切的说：“哈利，我真的很抱歉向你提出工作的要求，尤其在你本人需要哀悼朋友的时候，但现在情况真的很紧急。德国人很生气，他们要求我们马上给出说法。”

哈利茫然的抬起头，点头同意：“当然，我们得赶紧去现场查看。”哈利惊奇于自己的镇定，但没办法——他的所有情绪似乎在听到马提亚死讯的那一瞬彻底消失了。他麻木地随着部长穿过魔法部的走廊、与闻讯赶到的几位魔法部要员会合，麻木地听着人们七嘴八舌告诉他一些具体细节：“莱恩他本来是应该昨天回国的，但他一直没出现，所以德国人才又来英国找他。”“德国人说他是被毒死的。”“应该是昨晚上断得气……”

所有的消息都让整个局面一点点明朗起来，哈利站在窗口凝视着朝阳的惨淡光辉。但这些又有什么用呢，马提亚已经死了。

哈利闭上眼，情绪们似乎终于赶上来了，如同火车呼啸而过，哈利被尖利的鸣笛刺痛了双耳。

————————

一堆人熙熙攘攘地在马提亚的公寓里站定，似乎死亡的气场太强，大家瞬间就安静下来。

这是哈利第一次来马提亚的公寓。房间不大，装饰也简单，但哈利依然能辨别出属于马提亚的一些气息。沙发上摊着件剪裁精良的大衣，显然是被主人下班后随手扔那的。茶几上是一盒烟，一个银制打火机，没有茶具。哈利随着部长走进书房，然后钉在原地。

所有人的目光都指向另一头的书桌。桌上是散乱的文件，一个翻倒的酒杯，还有马提亚——哈利紧紧扶住门框——哦，马提亚，那毫无血色的脸枕在一条弯曲的胳膊上，另一只手向桌子另一头伸着——那是他的魔杖。很显然，在死前一刻马提亚觉察到不对劲，他试图用魔杖自救，但为时已晚，毒药的力量刺穿了他。

哈利突然生出极度的渴望，想仔细看看马提亚英俊的面庞。他忽略掉同伴的劝阻，径直走到坐着的马提亚身边。马提亚的表情并不难看，甚至称得上平静，只有紧紧抿起的嘴唇边滑落的血昭示着其悲惨的命运。死神对马提亚还算怜悯，哈利想着，并没有给马提亚带来过多的痛苦。

哈利盯着死去的马提亚，低声询问：“检验结果出来了吗？什么毒？”

哈利的声音打破了房间里诡异的沉默，很显然，大家都送了口气。哈利的一个部下赶忙回答：“还没有，但应该快了。结果一出来就会过来通知我们。”

哈利公事公办的语气似乎让来客们都意识到自己的职责，开始在房间里四处检测魔法痕迹。乒乒乓乓，吵吵闹闹，掀开桌椅板凳，打乱锅碗瓢盆。哈利站在原地，简直有些不耐烦起来；马提亚不会喜欢这些的，他会认为这些举动非常……没有品味。

哈利左手插在口袋里打着响指，等着部下们报上结果。窗子被打开了，冷风在冷清的屋子里打转。哈利猛地转身大力扣上窗子，被气流激起的窗帘拂过哈利被冻木的脸。部长被哈利的动作和声响吓了一跳，困惑地望着哈利。哈利的手仍然扶着窗子把手，若无其事地对部长解释：“马提亚会冷的。”说完重新走回书桌边，留着部长一人错愕在原地。

“部长，波特先生！结果出来了！”一位年轻傲罗喘着气冲进房间，身上带着外边的寒气。“是妖精的毒，先生！很罕见，但部里有记录！”说着他将检测结果递给部长，但部长还没来得及伸手接过，哈利毫不客气的一把抽走。

“哈利……”克里斯托夫皱着眉头，但并没有生气；他理解哈利现在的心情，但也觉得困惑。

哈利没在意四周投来的不解目光，眼睛扫过这张薄薄的化验单上的字。确认为罕见的奥伯丁汤剂……因1316年巫师奥伯丁曾被妖精以此毒谋害而命名……配方和制作方法仅为妖精所知……但不排除某些黑巫师也获知此秘方的可能……

妖精。哈利突然想笑，他相信如果马提亚还活着，他也会笑的。妖精，多么荒唐的结论！

这时，在屋子里四处查探的傲罗们也纷纷汇报成果：“没有巫师的魔法痕迹。”“家养小精灵也被杀害了，是妖精的魔法。”“妖精，是妖精……”

不得不说，部长很高兴这么快一切就有了结论。当然，说高兴可能夸张了点，毕竟现在这局面没什么可高兴的——德国的外交官在英国遇了害，别管是巫师做的还是妖精做的，英德合作的项目恐怕就得无限期拖延了。一想到几个月的心血很可能成为泡影，克里斯托夫忍不住扶额叹气。但发现凶手是个妖精总比发现凶手是巫师要好得多，毕竟妖精和巫师的关系历来紧张，德国没法为此谴责英国巫师。况且巫师对妖精并没有管辖权，这样一来，追缉凶手的事儿也就不了了之。只是可惜了英德合作的项目，部长不由再次惋惜。

“很好。看来妖精们是不满意我们和德国的合作，所以才出来干涉，先前巨人袭击的事恐怕也是为着这个。就这样公告吧，我等会亲自去通知德国人。”克里斯托夫对部下们点点头，下达了命令。他再次瞥了眼一直一言不发的哈利，心里有些没底。他知道他这结论下的太草率，但这是目前能找到的最好结论；他也知道，哈利和马提亚交情不浅；所以才奇怪，以哈利的脾性，怎么会接受自己好友的惨死被这样糊弄？除非……克里斯托夫猛地站直了身体。

“哈利。”克里斯托夫伸手轻轻拉了拉哈利的手臂，“我们该走了，该把这些交给德国人了。”

哈利仍然看着马提亚的脸，他多想伸手去抚摸这惨死的年轻人！但他的手正藏在他的口袋里颤抖。哈利想马提亚大概也不想再与他有什么接触了。

他僵硬的点点头，随口向克里斯托夫告别，便跌跌撞撞回了家。

————————

哈利不知道自己是怎么走到二楼卧室门口的，等他回过神来，他已经与伏地魔面对面了。

伏地魔一如往常，坐在轮椅里，双手十指交叉，头微微歪着，瞧着哈利。哈利不合时宜地想起多年前那个夜晚，年轻的他走向禁林赴死。那个时候，伏地魔也是这么看着他的，像一个好奇的孩子。

不同的是，伏地魔现在是一个坐轮椅的老人了。

哈利的手摸到口袋里的魔杖，握紧。光滑、冰冷的木头质感触痛了他的神经。

他们谁都没有说话，但哈利知道沉默已经大声宣告了一切。

“哈利·波特……”蛇语的嘶嘶声精准的波动了哈利每一根神经。蛇语，他们的语言。不，是伏地魔的语言，但伏地魔赋予了他同样的能力。

“……我心爱的孩子。”孩子，哈利憎恶这个昵称，尽管他从没有向伏地魔抗议过。这个称呼总是提醒着哈利，无论他长到多少岁、会了多少魔法，和眼前这个男人相比，他永远是个孩子。

这个男人。哈利几乎要嘶吼出声，魔法在他的指尖疯狂地寻找出口。但他始终没能掏出魔杖。

他能下手吗？他能看着那双他恨了这么多年又爱了这么多年的眼睛下手吗？马提亚说的没错，伏地魔毁了他；但年轻的马提亚没明白的是，伏地魔也创造了他、定义了他。在那个致命的万圣节夜晚，伏地魔的“亲自标记”，将他哈利·波特永远禁锢在这段扭曲病态的连接里。终究，伏地魔将他叫做“孩子”是没错的，这个杀了他父亲的人，是他魔法上的“父亲”。

“我恨你。”哈利松开手中的魔杖，平静地说。

伏地魔苍白的脸上绽开安抚的微笑。他驾着轮椅上前，停在哈利跟前。伏地魔伸手将哈利温柔抱在怀内，轻轻抚着哈利僵硬的背。

哈利在说气话，伏地魔想着。哈利当然不恨他，哈利爱他。他亲爱的男孩现在只是一时生气而已；但没关系没关系，哈利会在他的怀里伤心难过，然后他就会明白过来，伏地魔永远爱他、保护他。

整点时钟敲响了，几十年的时光凝固成了沉闷的“铛——铛——”声。

伏地魔将哈利抱得更紧一点，在哈利的头发上轻轻一吻：“欢迎回家，哈利。”


	11. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有性描写，请读者自行决定是否阅读。

来斯堪的纳维亚半岛过圣诞节假期实在是个糟糕的主意，伏地魔揉着酸痛的腿想着。虽然屋内的暖气很足，但听着窗外的狂风呼啸就足以让人生出冷意了。浴室里的水声见小，看来哈利已经洗完澡了，伏地魔驾着轮椅离开壁炉，在床前的小桌子边停下，再次用魔杖热了热桌上的饭菜——他们俩赶到挪威再安顿下来已经颇晚了，而哈利一再推脱没有胃口。  
浴室的门被随意的推开，伏地魔很快抬起头，看着哈利裹着睡袍走进卧室。哈利似乎没什么耐心擦干头发和身体，细密的水珠从哈利的发梢滴落到肩膀和背部，使睡袍紧贴在皮肤上。伏地魔注视着哈利脖颈上的水珠，随手端起茶杯喝了一口。放下杯子后，伏地魔轻声说：“你一定很饿了，哈利。过来吃一点晚饭，——虽然已经有点晚了——这里的鱼你一定会喜欢。”

哈利好似没听见伏地魔的话，径直走到行李箱边开始到处翻找毛巾。他们租住的这处房子很小，两个人的沉默足以让房间里的空气凝固。伏地魔仍然坐在原地，看着哈利将箱子里的东西扔的到处都是，心里略微有些不安。他不习惯哈利这样忽视他，他知道如何应对哈利的愤怒和伤心，但哈利已经这样平静的忽视他很久了，伏地魔不知道该怎么把哈利变成原来的样子——或许他应该试着激怒哈利一下？不，这不是个好主意，伏地魔思忖着，哈利正在生他的气；所以他也最好不要提醒哈利一个小小的飞来咒就可以解决问题。

箱子已经被掏空一半了，伏地魔细心打点的行李被哈利糟蹋成满地狼藉，而那条该死的毛巾还没有被找到。伏地魔轻咳了一声，试图打破沉默：“哈利，过来，让我帮你把头发弄干。”伏地魔有意在声音里加了点威严，希望自己听上去不要太像在恳求。

哈利疯狂的翻找动作停止了，他似乎僵硬了一会，终于叹了口气，站起身来。哈利心烦意乱的摸了摸自己湿嗒嗒的头发，坐到伏地魔身边的一把椅子上。壁炉散发的暖气直扑到他沾水的背上，终于让他在这个天寒地冻的鬼地方好过一点。伏地魔抬起魔杖，在哈利乱糟糟的黑头发上轻轻一点，哈利瞬间感觉身上的冷意消失个无影无踪。“谢谢。”哈利犹豫了一会，还是道了谢。

“不用客气。”伏地魔很高兴哈利终于肯说一句像样的话了，不由和颜悦色起来。但很快，哈利躲闪的视线再次让他恼怒不已。不，现在不能发火。他看着哈利胡乱地吃了几口熏鲑鱼和奶酪，毫不怀疑以哈利的心不在焉程度他压根没吃出菜究竟是咸的还是甜的。

“我吃完了。睡了。”哈利扔下叉子，摆了摆手便离开桌子，逃也似的掀开床铺躺下。伏地魔再次喝了一大口茶，提醒自己要耐心。他已经花了这么多功夫才让哈利不情愿的同意依原计划来度假，不能功亏一篑。

伏地魔有些吃力的从轮椅爬到床上，再次诅咒自己残疾的双腿。他小心翼翼的掀开被子的一角，注意着没拉动哈利那半边，调整了几回姿势，终于躺下了。北欧旷野的冬夜除了风声什么声响都没有，不像伦敦，即使夜里也常常有麻瓜们的高声笑语。伏地魔睁着眼躺在那里，感觉到自己的腿疼一寸寸的蔓延开来——真是个难熬的夜晚。哈利那边只有均匀的呼吸声，但伏地魔确定，他年轻的爱人没有入睡，而是和他一样，沮丧又恼怒——只是为着完全不同的原因罢了。伏地魔扭过头看向左侧，哈利乱糟糟的头发看上去那样软，伏地魔很想伸手摸摸哈利的小脑瓜。但哈利在生气，伏地魔再次提醒自己。但他们已经很久没有做爱了，自从——自从那个该死的并且已经死了的马提亚·莱恩出现以来。这个念头如同文火缓慢而折磨人的灼烧着伏地魔的心。但莱恩已经死了，哈利仍然是他的。

哈利在伏地魔冰凉的手触碰到自己头皮的一瞬间惊抖了一下。“伏地……”拒绝的话还未出口，哈利就感觉到脖颈处伏地魔温热的呼吸和冰凉的嘴唇。“哈利……”哈利的名字被蛇语表达的格外温柔。伏地魔的一只手如同水蛇一样慢慢缠上哈利的腰，指尖在衣物和皮肤间精准的游走，故意营造的偶然触碰让哈利的身体敏感起来。哈利果断抬起右手制止住伏地魔的探索，低声说道：“抱歉，我今晚没心情。”

伏地魔停止了动作。顿了一会，他用左胳膊撑起上半身，俯视着哈利的侧脸。抽回被哈利握住的右手，轻抚着哈利的面颊，伏地魔带着尖刻的笑意说：“别闹小孩子脾气，哈利。忘掉你那个小美人吧，他没什么值得你留恋的。”如果伏地魔说这话的用意是故意要激怒哈利，那他很显然达到了目的。哈利在激怒中迅速反身扣住伏地魔的双手，自己也顺势跪坐在伏地魔的大腿上——啊，该死的腿疼，伏地魔不合时宜的感叹。但他对自己现在目前的姿势并不不满，脸上反而挂出一副洋洋自得的假笑，挑衅地迎上哈利震怒的视线。

“不要太过分，伏地魔！”哈利一字一句地说，低下头逼视着身下的爱人。两人的呼吸交织在一起，缠绵地拂过伏地魔的面颊，这让他相当兴奋。伏地魔的瞳孔微微张大，嘴角的假笑被扯的更大，他注视着自己在哈利绿色眸子中倒映的自己：“黑魔王无所不知，哈利，你事先就应该料到后果。我本以为我把你教的更好。”哈利咬紧牙关，没有说话，只是钳住伏地魔手腕的双手加紧了力道。伏地魔感觉到哈利的膝盖用力顶到了自己腿部的伤处——哈利是故意的，他知道。

疼痛啊疼痛，伏地魔像一个渴极了的人贪婪地饮水那样，贪婪地吸吮着疼痛。这是哈利给他的，爱、仇恨、疼痛以及一切。伏地魔的呼吸急促起来，他想伸手去抚摸哈利，但身体让他动弹不得。“哈利……给我。一切。”

哈利的嘴角厌恶地下垂。一切？黑魔王的贪婪永无止境。但既然此时黑魔王愿意给予，哈利没道理拒绝。

伏地魔仰头茫然注视着天花板，全部的思考力都集中于每一寸被哈利噬咬的皮肉上。伏地魔知道，他的身体并不美，骨瘦如柴，如尸体般青灰无光，青紫的经络在薄薄的皮肤下极为显眼。但哈利的热吻总让他觉得，哈利是爱他的身体的——这个念头给伏地魔带来意想不到的安慰。哈利终于放开了钳制他的手，伏地魔微微低头看着哈利埋在他胸前的脑袋，伸手轻柔抚摸哈利光滑的脊背，哈利那恰到好处的肌肉在他的触碰下微微颤抖。伏地魔突然轻哼一声——哈利咬得太用力了，宛如哈利的怒气，恰到好处的给伏地魔留下一个伤口。他满足地叹气，闭上眼，任由哈利愈发激烈的动作。

“快一点，孩子……”

“……别叫我孩子！”哈利猛地停止动作，从伏地魔的身体上抬起头。伏地魔睁开眼，盯着哈利眯起的双眼，一时有些无措。哈利从没有对他的昵称表示过什么不满，伏地魔再次不安起来——看来莱恩留下的影响比他原想的大。但没关系没关系，玫瑰长大了，依旧属于辛勤培育它的园丁。

“那就证明给我看，你不再是个‘孩子’。”伏地魔挑眉。

与他预料的不同，哈利并没有再次震怒，相反，哈利倒是显得极为镇定。哈利的右手覆上伏地魔的脖颈，手指停留在动脉处：“证明？我不需要用性来证明什么，伏地魔。性只代表欲望，仅此而已。”哈利与伏地魔对视着，手下加了力，伏地魔的呼吸微微受阻，但他并没有伸手阻止哈利的施力。腿疼、被哈利咬的伤口以及哈利粗暴的动作造成的擦伤，这一切疼痛压过了伏地魔本有的性兴奋，但他并不介意。哈利的亲近和气息让他极为享受。

哈利倾下身，贴近伏地魔的脸颊，冰冷地吐出几个字：“你杀了他。”终于，哈利说出来了，这个房间里的大象终于被介绍登台。伏地魔咯咯笑出了声，直至大笑起来，笑声里带着无尽的疯狂与得意：“永远不要挑战黑魔王的耐心，亲爱的哈利。你十四岁的时候我就告诫过你。”伏地魔笑得直喘气，才慢慢停歇下来。他仰头看着哈利面无表情的脸，伸手去触碰哈利额上的伤疤，柔声说道：“你早已失去了离开我的机会，孩子。”这时伏地魔脸上露出恶意的狞笑：“算了吧，你连你父母的死都不介意，又何必介意一个小情人。”似乎作为事后补充，伏地魔又加了一句：“我爱你，哈利。”

有很多时候，哈利会怀疑伏地魔的精神状态，比如现在。也有一些时候，哈利会怀疑自己的精神状态，比如现在。愤怒来得太过猛烈，等哈利回过神来，他手里已经握着一把床边桌上的餐刀，直指伏地魔的心脏。

哈利和伏地魔似乎都有点被局势的发展震住了，有那么一会，两人都没有说话，喘着气，目光黏在那把闪着银光的小刀上。刀尖几乎挨着伏地魔的皮肤，伏地魔能感觉到金属的凉意。他抬起眼，看了看哈利木然的表情——他的男孩似乎还没回过神来。魔杖，魔杖在哪里？不，不需要魔杖。伏地魔的神经几乎有点亢奋，他的男孩不会下手的。

“你怎么敢……提我的父母？”哈利的声音出奇地稳，一如他拿刀的手。

“因为那是事实，哈利，那是事实。我杀了他们！”伏地魔的语气近乎炫耀。哈利不会下手的，他不会。

刀尖微微向下，刺穿了伏地魔的皮肤，血溅出来只是一瞬间的事。哈利有些着迷似的盯着那些血液，带着几乎学术性的兴趣——这是他的血，他的血流在伏地魔的血管里。哈利从没想过血液会让他如此兴奋，但一想到——伏地魔正躺在他身下任他宰割——早已疲软的欲望重新蠢蠢欲动。

伏地魔发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，几乎后悔没带魔杖上床。血液顺着皮肤滑下，让伏地魔感到极为不适。但哈利不会杀他。伏地魔敏锐地感觉到哈利下身的变化。哈利是需要他的，他不会杀他。

“给我个理由，伏地魔。给我个不杀你的理由。”刀尖停止在现在的位置，没有继续深入，也没有拔出。

伏地魔拽住哈利褪到腰间的睡袍，青筋在手臂上蜿蜒着：“因为你爱我。”伏地魔瞪大了双眼，像宣判的正义女神一样笃定。

哈利一愣，苦涩地笑出声来。随即抽出小刀，随手扔在一边。哈利不待伏地魔作出反应，便拉开伏地魔无法动弹的腿，扯掉自己身上的睡袍，抬高伏地魔的下体，便粗暴地进入。没有准备工作的进入让伏地魔感到难耐的疼痛，全身因肌肉的紧张而绷紧抽搐。但他没有推开哈利，相反，他微抬起上身，紧紧将哈利抱在胸前。他的孩子，他的。

这是一场毫无愉悦感的性爱，对于双方都是。哈利毫无感情的抽插配合着伏地魔疼痛的呻吟，让一切结束的格外快。哈利瘫倒在伏地魔的身上，头埋在身下人的脖颈里，粗重的喘气。伏地魔抚摸着哈利的脑袋，下巴被哈利的头发挠得有些痒。

啊，他的腿又疼起来了。该死的冬天。


End file.
